Haunted Villa
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Liburan yang mestinya bisa dilewati secara normal menjadi tidak normal tatkala Investigation Squad dan SEES bertemu di satu villa yang sama — villa berhantu, tepatnya. Mungkin berlibur sambil membasmi hantu asyik juga.


**-Haunted Villa-**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 & 4 itu punya atlus, kalo saya nggak punya villa.****  
A/N: Ide cerita ini muncul setelah gwa denger cerita temen di sekolah, tapi udah lama, sih. Jadi mungkin bakalan muncul kuntilanak, pocong, sundel bolong, suster ngesot, de-el-el, de-es-beh. Berhubung gwa males untuk buat multi-chapter, jadi ini cuma one-shot yang bakalan luar biasa panjang. Selamat membaca~  
Warnings: OOC, ancur, nggak nyambung, geje, kemungkinan spoiler, orang penakut harus baca (loh kok?).**

**

* * *

**

"Beneran lu, Yos?!" teriak Chie nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Yosuke ngajak mereka semua buat liburan ke sebuah villa.

"Suer, itu villa disewain untuk dua kelompok. Jadi selain kita juga ada orang laen," kata Yosuke. "Tentu saja aku yang bayarin."

"Tumben lu baek!! Makasih, ya, Senpai!!" kata Kanji kesenengan sambil meluk Yosuke. Yang ngeliat langsung mual.

"Kanjiiii!!! Yaoi-mu balik lagiii!!!" jerit Rise agak jijik. Kanji buru-buru ngelepasin pelukannya. Yosuke yang mukanya sempet jadi ijo sekarang udah normal lagi.

"Di mana letak villa itu, Senpai?" tanya Naoto. Yosuke nyengir ngeliat Naoto nanya dengan ekspresi yang agak takut itu.

"Di puncak gunung, di tengah hutan. Nggak ada sinyal Hp, telpon kadang putus kadang nyambung, terpencil, jauh dari kota ato desa, dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tapi masih ada listrik, kok," katanya santai. Yang denger langsung bergidik mendengar ciri-ciri villa yang kayaknya nyeremin itu.

"Yosuke, kayaknya angker, deh..." kata Yukiko ngeri. Teddie ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ntar kalo ada apa-apa gimana?" tanya Teddie takut. Yosuke senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Gampang, kan ada Persona," katanya masih nyantai. Naoto geleng-geleng sendiri. '_Nih orang saraph..._' pikirnya.

"Gua kagak ikut aja, deh..." Kanji gemeteran. Yosuke melotot, tapi masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kanji, tadi lu udah meluk-meluk gua trus bikin gua hampir pingsan, lu masih kagak mau ikut?" katanya sambil terus aja senyum. Kanji manyun. '_Senpai saraph..._' pikirnya persis si Nao. Trus Yosuke noleh ke temen-temennya yang laen. "Lu semua juga, gua udah ngebela-belain lo bayarin kalian..." katanya masih aja nyengir iblis. Yang laen langsung diem juga. '_Nih orang makin lama makin saraph..._' pikir Yukiko, Chie, Teddie, en Rise bareng. Akhirnya si Rise berani ngomong juga.

"Terus, peginya kapan, Senpai?" tanyanya. Muka Yosuke langsung biasa lagi.

"Besok. Kita kan udah libur mulai hari ini. Jadi, kita besok berangkat, nginep di sana selama dua minggu," jawabnya. Semua langsung shock lebay.

"H-hah? Besok?!! Nggak salah denger, nih?!!" jerit Chie. Yosuke ngangguk pasti.

"Yaiyalah, masak taon depan?" balesnya. '_Buat gua sih, bagusnya emang taun depan,_' batin Chie sewot. '_Kalo perlu, 1 abad lagi aja deh, jadi gua kagak ikut._' Tiba-tiba muncul si Souji, yang baru dateng kemaren sore buat liburan di sini.

"Oi, sori gwa telat. Kalian lagi pada ngomongin apa?" tanya Souji blo'on. Temen-temennya (kecuali Yosuke) langsung mengerubungi Souji dan cerita dengan rebutan. Souji melongo terus liat ke arah Yosuke yang lagi bersiul-siul dan nyanyi nggak jelas.

"Du du du.... aku anak yang baik.... dam dam dam...." nyanyinya ancuurr. Souji dkk sweatdrop.

"Adoohh.... Yosuke-senpai taubat, dooong!!! Taubatan Nasuha!!!" jerit Rise memelas.

* * *

Di tempat laen, lebih tepatnya di Tatsumi Port Island, di dorm lamanya S.E.E.S, di ruang tengah, di lantai dua, S.E.E.S lagi ngobrol.

"Beneran lu, Stupei?!" teriak Yukari nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Junpei ngajak mereka buat liburan ke sebuah villa. (déjà vù, deh, kayaknya....)

"Suer, itu villa disewain untuk dua kelompok. Jadi selain kita juga ada orang laen," kata Junpei. "Tentu saja aku yang bayarin." (aduh, déjà vù asli dah....)

"Tumben lu baek!! Makasih, ya, Junpei!!" kata Akihiko kesenengan sambil meluk Junpei. Yang ngeliat langsung mual. (kelewat déjà vù, author nangis)

"Akihiko-senpai, sejak kapan kamu jadi Yaoi?!!" jerit Fuuka agak jijik. Akihiko buru-buru ngelepasin pelukannya. Junpei yang mukanya sempet jadi ijo sekarang udah normal lagi. (makin parah, author gebrak-gebrak meja)

"Di mana letak villa itu, Junpei-san?" tanya Ken. Junpei nyengir ngeliat Ken nanya dengan ekspresi yang agak takut itu. (yak! Author gelundungan!)

"Di puncak gunung, di tengah hutan. Nggak ada sinyal Hp, telpon kadang putus kadang nyambung, terpencil, jauh dari kota ato desa, dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tapi masih ada listrik, kok," katanya santai. Yang denger langsung bergidik mendengar ciri-ciri villa yang kayaknya nyeremin itu. (tangisan author menggelegar di seantero Palembang)

"Iori, kayaknya angker, deh..." kata Mitsuru ngeri. Koro ngangguk-ngangguk. (emang bisa?? -author lupa nangis-)

"Bark? (artinye: Ntar kalo ada apa-apa gimana?)" tanya Koro takut dan diterjemahin ama Aigis. Junpei senyum-senyum sendiri. (author ngamuk)

"Gampang, kan ada Persona," katanya masih nyantai. Ken geleng-geleng sendiri. '_Nih orang saraph..._' pikirnya. (dan author mulai mutar-mutar kagak jelas...)

"Gua kagak ikut aja, deh..." Akihiko gemeteran. Junpei melotot, tapi masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. (author jedorin jidat ke tembok)

"Senpai, tadi lu udah meluk-meluk gua trus bikin gua hampir pingsan, lu masih kagak mau ikut?" katanya sambil terus aja senyum. Akihiko manyun. '_Junpei saraph..._' pikirnya persis si Ken. Trus Junpei noleh ke temen-temennya yang laen. "Lu semua juga, gua udah ngebela-belain lo bayarin kalian..." katanya masih aja nyengir iblis. Yang laen langsung diem juga. '_Nih orang makin lama makin saraph..._' pikir Mitsuru, Yukari, Koro, en Fuuka bareng. Akhirnya si Fuuka berani ngomong juga. (yak! Author ngambil piso dapur!)

"Terus, peginya kapan, Junpei-kun?" tanyanya. Muka Junpei langsung biasa lagi. (author hampir bunuh diri kalo pisonya nggak keburu diambil ama kakaknya)

"Besok. Kita kan udah libur (kuliah) mulai hari ini. Jadi, kita besok berangkat, nginep di sana selama dua minggu," jawabnya. Semua langsung shock lebay. (author nangis lagi)

"H-hah? Besok?!! Nggak salah denger, nih?!!" jerit Yukari. Junpei ngangguk pasti. (author gigit kursi)

"Yaiyalah, masak taon depan?" balesnya. '_Buat gua sih, bagusnya emang taun depan,_' batin Yukari sewot. '_Kalo perlu, 1 abad lagi aja deh, jadi gua kagak ikut._' Tiba-tiba muncul si Minato, yang secara ajaib bangkit lagi dua hari setelah mereka ngalahin mie rebus alias Erebus. (sabar Sav, sabaaarr....)

"Oi, sori gwa telat. Kalian lagi pada ngomongin apa?" tanya Minato blo'on. Temen-temennya (kecuali Junpei) langsung mengerubungi Minato dan cerita dengan rebutan. Minato melongo terus liat ke arah Junpei yang lagi bersiul-siul dan nyanyi nggak jelas. (dan si author mengeluarkan jurus air mata dinosaurus.....)

"Du du du.... aku anak yang baik.... dam dam dam...." nyanyinya ancuurr. Minato dkk sweatdrop. (author jungkir balik)

"Adoohh.... Junpei-kun taubat, dooong!!! Taubatan Nasuha!!!" jerit Fuuka memelas. (dan author pun terjun dari lantai 13.... tapi bo'ong XP)

* * *

Keesokan harinya.... saat yang nggak ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Souji dkk berangkat naek mobil punya Yosuke, yang disetir Souji (entah sejak kapan dia udah bisa nyetir), sementara Minato dkk naek mobil punya Mitsuru dan yang nyetir pun adalah sang leader a.k.a Minato. Dan entah kebetulan apa bukan, mereka sampenya bareng.

"Ng... Yosuke, yakin ini villa, nih? Bukan rumah drakula?" tanya Chie sambil bergidik. Yosuke ngangguk.

"Yaeyalah. Sewanya lumayan murah, lho," jawabnya nyante. Chie sweatdrop.

"Saraph," bisiknya. Dia kemudian ngeliat ke arah villa itu lagi. Retak dimana-mana, pintu gerbang bentuk batu nisan, taneman pada semrawut dimana-mana, ada kelelawar kadang lewat, kolam dengan air warna darah, gagang pintu dengan bentuk kepala kuntilanak..... hiiih!!

"Ya ampun Stupei, serius ini villa?!" jerit Yukari panik. "Bukan rumah suster ngesot?!"

"Ho-oh (nama pokemon gw.... XP), percaya deh ma gwe," jawabnya sama nyantenya dengan Yosuke. Yukari nepok jidat.

"Kelewat saraph," bisiknya. Chie yang ngerasa senasib, jalan ndeketin Yukari.

"Eng, kalian juga pada nginep di sini?" tanyanya. Yukari ngangguk.

"Iya. Dipaksa si bodoh itu, lho. Mentang dia yang bayarin," kata Yukari sambil nunjuk Junpei.

"Sama, dong. Kami juga ada di sini gara-gara si blekok itu maksa dan itu juga karena dia yang bayarin," tunjuk Chie ke Yosuke. Kedua orang yang ditunjuk itu, malah siul-siulan nggak jelas.

"Udah yuk, ntar kita ngobrol-ngobrol aja di dalem," kata Yukari. Chie manggut-manggut. Trus mereka semua masuk. Dalemnya ternyata mewah banget. Kebangetan malah. Souji dkk en Minato dkk ampe melongo.

"Eh, tau nggak? Di villa ini ada pintu aneh yang nggak bisa dibuka, lho," kata Yosuke mule nakut-nakutin. Rise langsung histeris.

"Nggak mau denger!! Nggaak!!" Rise loncat ke pelukan Souji. "Souji-senpai, lindungin Rise dari hantu!!" kuping Junpei langsung tegak ala kucing begitu denger nama 'Rise'.

"Jangan-jangan, Risette yang artis itu?!" katanya menggebu, langsung dijitak oleh Akihiko.

"Kalo mau jadi bego, nanti aja," katanya. Mitsuru ngeliat ke arah Investigation Squad (sebutan gwe bwt mereka, karena lebih keren daripada 'Investigation Team', kan? XP).

"Sepertinya, kita bernasib sama, ya? Bagaimana kalo kita saling berkenalan satu sama lain?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Semua ngangguk. Setelah perkenalan yang memakan waktu 20 menit itu selesai, seekor kucing berwarna hitam dengan putih di bagian bawah kaki, leher, dan perut, dan coklat di bagian belakang kedua tangan (kaki depan) nya. (detail banget...)

"Eh, kucingnya lucu!" Yukiko gembira melihatnya. Kucing itu tersenyum(?).

"Makasih," jawabnya. Yukiko mematung, karena kucingnya bisa ngomong.

"Ka... kamu bisa ngomong?" Souji keheranan. Si kucing tadi mengangguk.

"Yaiyalah, wong dari lahir juga aku udah bisa ngomong, kok," katanya santai. "Kalian dua kelompok yang bakal nginep di sini selama dua minggu, kan? Aku Tora, yang ngangkat telpon pas kalian mesen tempat," lanjutnya. (note: Tora itu kucingnya author, warnanya bener kok, seperti yang disebutkan di atas. Tapi kucingnya author nggak bisa ngomong XP)

"Eh, berarti kemaren gwa ngomong ama kucing, dong?" kata Yosuke en Junpei barengan. Tora ngangguk lagi.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalian mau nyewa villa ini, kemaren udah aku omongin, kan?" balesnya. Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tora lagi duduk sendirian di sofa sambil baca koran (bisa bayangin, nggak?). Bosan membaca, dia ngelempar itu koran ke atas meja.

"Ugh, aku bosen," gerutunya. "Ngiklanin villa ini aja ah, jahil doang. Siapa juga yang mau dateng ke villa kayak gini?"

Tora pun masang iklan di sudut sebuah koran dengan ukuran tulisan (kalo kita lihat lewat MS Word) cuma 5 doang, buat ukuran Times New Roman. Kebayang kan gimana kecilnya?

"Nggak bakal ada yang baca juga," pikir Tora. 10 menit kemudian, telepon di meja resepsionis berdering. Tora buru-buru ngangkat. (gimana caranya, tuh?)

"Halo, benar ini Haunted Villa?" tanya suara di telpon itu.

"Iya," jawab Tora. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Iya, ini saya mau nyewa villa anda, belum penuh, kan?" begitu jawaban di telpon. Tora mangap.

"Eh, serius nih pada mau ke sini? Yakin?" tanyanya. Orang yang nelpon itu ngakak.

"Yaiyalah, trus buat apa gw nelpon? Ngomong-ngomong, bisa coba jelaskan letak villanya?" orang itu balik bertanya.

"Di puncak gunung, di tengah hutan. Nggak ada sinyal Hp, telpon kadang putus kadang nyambung, terpencil, jauh dari kota ato desa, dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tapi ada listrik," jawab Tora. "Yakin masih mau nginep?"

"Yakin! Menarik tuh tempatnya!" orang yang nelpon itu kesenengan.

"....walaupun ada kemungkinan muncul hantu?" tanya Tora lagi.

"Iya! Udah ya, gw pesen tempat buat 8 orang! Dadaah!" dan telpon pun putus. Selang 3 menit sesudahnya, telpon itu berdering lagi. Tora langsung ngangkat.

"Halo, ini Haunted Villa, kan?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"I, iya.... mau mesen tempat, nih?" jawab Tora langsung to the point.

"Iya, gw pesen tempat buat 9 orang, ya!" sahut ntuh orang. Tora mangap (lagi).

"Walaupun tempat ini −−−−−−?" (males nulis, gw sensor) tanya Tora.

"Gapapa! Udah ya, muach!" Tora teler.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Gitu deh... udah aku ingetin, lho...." Tora bergidik nginget 'muach' yang didapatnya kemarin.

"Ya ampun.... eh— tunggu, tadi lu bilang, KEMUNGKINAN MUNCUL HANTU?" Kanji kaget. Tora ngangguk.

"Yup. Kemaren udah aku bilangin ama temenmu, kan? Salahin dia kenapa masih mau dateng," Tora jilat-jilat tangannya. Kucing, sih. Kanji pasrah. Tiba-tiba Tora berbalik. "Kalian mau makan siang, nggak? Udah jam setengah 2, lho."

"Masa'? Pantesan aku laper," timpal Ken.

"Kalo gitu, ayo!" Tora berlari ke ruang makan. Mereka buru-buru nyusul dia.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" kata semuanya barengan. Kemudian makan dengan lahap. (kecuali yang otaknya belum terlalu miring) Koro makan di bawah meja.

"Wah, enak! Siape nih yang buat?" kata Junpei dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku, lah. Emang siapa lagi? Kan cuma ada aku di sini," sahut Tora, yang lagi duduk di atas meja.

"Jauh lebih enak daripada Mystery Food X," gumam Yosuke. S.E.E.S bingung.

"Mystery Food X? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Minato, bingung.

"Masakan ancur bikinan empat cewek kelompok kami. Ampuh untuk jadi racun gajah, lho," jawab Yosuke. Chie, Yukiko, Rise, dan Naoto langsung meliriknya dengan death glare.

"Empat cewek? Bukannya cewek di tempat kalian cuma tiga? Kalo nggak salah, Chie, Yukiko, dan Rise, kan?" tanya Fuuka. Investigation Squad keselek.

"Ti-tiga?" Souji terbelalak. Maklum, yang nggak disebut— Naoto maksud saya— kan.... ehm. Yosuke nyengir.

"Emh, ngomong-ngomong, tadi Yosuke-senpai bilang ada pintu yang nggak bisa dibuka, di mana, tuh?" tanya Kanji tiba-tiba. Tora berdehem.

"Soal itu, biar aku jelaskan," katanya serius. "Pintu itu terletak di lantai 3, di ujung lorong dekat tangga. Aku tidak pernah membuka pintu itu sekalipun, seumur-umur aku tinggal di sini," lanjutnya. "Aku juga tidak tau ada apa di dalamnya. Siapa yang mau temani aku ke sana sekarang? Kita cek sama-sama." Semua tersedak. "Paling tidak, 6 orang." Trus Minato tunjuk tangan.

"Aku ikutan. Kayaknya menarik," katanya. Aigis berdiri.

"Kalau Minato-san ikut, aku juga," serunya.

"Aku juga ikut, deh. Penasaran aku dengan pintu itu," Souji ikut-ikutan. Naoto langsung berdiri juga.

"Kalau Souji-senpai ikut, maka aku juga," katanya.

"Dua lagi. Siapa lagi mau ikut?" Tora memandang berkeliling. Yukiko dan Ken tunuk tangan bersamaan. Tora senyum. "Ok, kalo begitu ayo!"

* * *

"Lorong ini serem banget..." gumam Ken yang singitan di belakang Yukiko.

"Ya iyalah, lorong ini kan hampir nggak pernah kudatangi, apalagi dibersihin," Tora nyawab. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu yang konon kelihatannya angker itu.

"Oke, kucoba dulu, ya!" kata Minato, trus mencoba membukanya. "Uh, keras banget gagangnya!"

"Kita buka sama-sama aja," usul Souji. Akhirnya mereka sama-sama memegang gagang pintu itu. "Satu, dua, ti—"

Dan begitu pintu itu terbuka, sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang menutupi wajahnya yang penuh darah dan dengan pakaian serba putih berbercak darah pun tampak di hadapan mereka. Seketika itu juga mereka semua berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAA??!!!" jerit Yukiko, Naoto, dan Aigis bareng.

"GYAAAAH!!" teriak Minato, Souji, Ken, dan Tora bareng juga. Mereka semua langsung ngibrit sambil berteriak histeris. Sementara pintu tadi tertutup dengan sendirinya.

* * *

"Eh, tadi ada yang berteriak?" tanya Teddie. Pas Akihiko mau jawab, rombongan kita tadi jatuh bedebum dari tangga.

GUBRAAAK!!

"A... aduh..." rintih Ken yang tubuhnya tertimpa Yukiko dan Souji. Yang lain sweatdrop ngeliat mereka yang jatuh gelundungan itu.

"Ada apa? Kok, pada jatuh gelundungan gitu?" tanya Mitsuru yang kayaknya udah mulai rada-rada OOC. Minato meringis.

"Masalahnya, tadi di sana kami ketemu...."

"KUNTILANAK!!" sambung Aigis dan Naoto kompak. Semua langsung pada ngeri.

"Apa?! Sumpe, lo?!" Junpei manggoncang-goncangkan sahabatnya. Minato ngangguk pasti. Tiba-tiba lampu villa itu padam.

"What the— mati lampu?! Oh crap!" gerutu Tora. Sekelebat bayangan putih lewat di belakang Rise. Semua langsung berteriak lagi.

"GYAAAAAAA!!!" dan mereka pun ngacir ke seluruh penjuru villa.

* * *

Souji, Akihiko, dan Naoto sekarang ada di bagian barat villa. Di depan mereka ada sundel bolong lagi jalan mendekat. Naoto langsung menodongkan pistolnya.

"Diam di tempat! Atau nggak aku tembak!" tapi sang sundel bolong itu tidak menghiraukannya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga butir peluru menembus tubuh makhluk tersebut. Tapi tidak mempan. Malah sekarang ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju mereka. Ketiga anak manusia itu langsung kabur.

"Naoto! Siapa suruh nembak hantu?!!" seru Souji sambil lari.

"Aku kan nggak tau! Lagian kenapa bisa ada hantu?!!" bales Naoto yang lari di sebelahnya.

"Daripada ribut mending kita mempercepat lari!! Itu makhluk makin lama makin deket!!" teriak Akihiko kepada kedua orang itu. Akhirnya mereka pun lari dengan full speed.

* * *

Sementara mereka lagi pada lari, Minato, Aigis, dan Kanji lagi ada di menara selatan villa. Di depan mereka... euh, ada poc—ng. (author sendiri takut, jadi disensor deh)

"Ihiks, kenapa malah ketemu ama mayat idup?" gerutu Kanji. Aigis masang kuda-kuda bertarung, sementara Minato diam mematung.

"Minato-san, jangan diem aja! Ayo kita hadapi mayat hidup ini sama-sama!" kata Aigis. Minato ngangguk perlahan, dan secara amat sangat luar biasa pelan masang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung kayak Aigis. Kanji ngambil perisai besi yang ada di dinding, yang secara kebetulan ada di belakangnya. Sang poc—ng melompat-lompat mendekati mereka. Secara tiba-tiba, Minato menarik tangan kedua orang yang ada bersamanya itu dan sejurus kemudian berlari, alias ngacir.

Bersamaan dengan itu Aigis dan Kanji mendapatkan satu rahasia terbesar dari leader S.E.E.S: Minato takut hantu.

* * *

Di bagian utara villa, Koromaru, Ken, dan Yukiko lagi berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan suster ngesot.

"Yukiko-san, kita musti ngapain?" tanya Ken takut. Yukiko ngangkat bahu.

"Aku juga tidak tau," jawab Yukiko yang sama aja takutnya dengan Ken.

"Arf! Arf! (artinye: kabur aja yok! Daripada nanti kesurupan??)" timpal Koro. Sayangnya kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya itu kagak ngerti. Makhluk di depan dua anak muda dan satu anjing 'muda' itu mulai ngesot ke arah mereka. Spontan mereka semua langsung ngibrit.

"Kok, kita malah lari?!" tanya Ken yang juga ikut lari.

"Emangnya Ken-kun mau digrepe-grepe hantu?!" jawab Yukiko. Ken langsung geleng-geleng pala. Kecepatan ngesot sang suster yang luar biasa itu membuat mereka berdua (atau lebih tepatnya bertiga) harus lari lebih kencang lagi. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara hantu, manusia, dan anjing itu pun terus berlanjut.

* * *

Lain lagi dengan Yosuke, Chie, dan Mitsuru yang lagi berhadapan dengan kuntilanak di bagian timur villa. Wanita 'halus' tersebut sedang berusaha mencapai tempat mereka, yang untungnya berjalan dengan kecepatan di bawah 1 km/jam (lambat banget....), sementara jarak mereka ada sekitar 20 meter-an.

"Ini kastil hantu apa villa, sih?!" gerutu Yosuke.

"Kan kamu yang pesen tempat ini! Tora udah ngingetin kamu kemaren!" sahut Chie sewot.

"Hanamura, Satonaka, coba perhatikan makhluk itu," bisik Mitsuru (dengan kesan) serius. Jadilah mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan kepada kunti yang lagi jalan dengan kecepatan (sangat) lambat itu.

"Emangnya kenapa? Sepanjang penglihatanku, dia serem, lambat, berdarah...." kata Chie. Si Kunti, dibilangin kayak gitu malah jadi tambah lambat. Dasar bego. -author dilemparin buntelan kain kafan-

"Bukan itu! Perhatikan saja, kakinya...." kata Mitsuru pelan. Yosuke dan Chie langsung menyimak dengan serius. "....kakinya dua!"

GUBRAK!

Yosuke dan Chie jungkir balik. Kuntilanak sweatdrop.

"Terus kenapa kalo kakinya dua?!" tanya Chie gemas.

"Maksudku, hantu itu kan biasanya nggak ada kaki!" Mitsuru masih aja serius. Yosuke nepok jidat.

"Kirijo-san kebanyakan nonton TPI! Apa salahnya kalo hantu punya kaki!?"

"Ya, maksudnya itu...." si Kunti yang nggak tahan di'gosip'in sama Mitsuru tiba-tiba menambah kecepatan jalannya jadi 250 km/jam. Kontan aja ketiga remaja itu ngibrit.

"Tuh, kan! Mana ada hantu lari dengan gaya estafet kayak gitu?!" Mitsuru terus aja dengan teorinya.

"Daripada ngurusin itu lebih baik kita juga nambah kecepatan!!" teriak Yosuke histeris. Chie sweatdrop melihat kelakuan pemimpin Kirijo Corp yang kayaknya udah mulai sinting itu.

* * *

Di bagian barat daya villa, Yukari, Junpei, dan Teddie lagi menghadapi Sadako. Makhluk tersebut kayaknya udah niat nelen Junpei dan Teddie bulet-bulet. Kenapa Yukari nggak? Saya persilahkan imajinasi anda untuk bekerja.

"Wuiih, Sadako asli, nih!" Junpei bersiul kagum. Kakinya langsung diinjek Yukari. "IYYAAAAWW!!!"

"Dasar bodoh! Nyadar nggak sih kalo itu hantu?!"

"Nyadar, kok.... ehehehe....." Junpei meringis. Sadako itu mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Gyaaa!! Sa.... Sadakonya mendekat, Teddie!" teriak Teddie panik. Junpei dan Yukari noleh.

"Eh, gyaaa!! Dia mendekat!!" seru Junpei tak kalah panik. Yukari sweatdrop. Sadako tersebut langsung loncat di udara ala Naruto dan mendarat di depan mereka bertiga. Tanpa pikir panjang, ketiga orang itu langsung angkat kaki dari situ.

* * *

Bagian tenggara villa, ada Tora, Fuuka, dan Rise. Mereka tanpa sadar malah lari ke pintu ujung lantai tiga itu.

"Aduh, kenapa kita malah ke sini, sih?" Tora menggerutu. Fuuka melihat sesuatu di pintu itu.

"Eh, ini bukannya tulisan, ya?" katanya. Rise ikut-ikutan melihat tulisan itu.

"Tertulis, 'barang siapa yang membuka pintu ini, berarti telah membuka segel tempat para setan dikurung'," Rise membacanya. Sontak mereka bertiga langsung bergidik.

"H-hah? Berarti kita sudah membebaskan para hantu itu, dong?" tanya Fuuka.

"Eh, masih ada lanjutannya! 'Satu-satunya cara untuk memusnahkan mereka adalah dengan menggunakan Persona'," Tora membaca sambungan tulisan itu. Fuuka dan Rise mangap.

"Te-ternyata begitu, ya!" kata Fuuka. Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka. Muncullah di hadapan mereka, Kuchisake Onna yang sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya.

"Apa aku.... cantik...?" dia langsung nanya sambil nodongin sabitnya (emang Kuchisake Onna gitu?). Tora gelagapan.

"Lu, lumayan!" jawabnya. Si Kuchisake Onna mikir. Pas dia mikir, mereka bertiga langsung ngambil langkah seribu. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, si Kuchisake Onna itu turut mengejar mereka dengan gaya larinya zombie Thriller Bark yang ada di komik One Piece volume 46. (detail amat...)

* * *

Ruang tamu depan.... sepi banget, nggak ada satu makhluk pun. Bahkan semut-semut yang biasanya pesta di situ juga nggak ada. Jangankan semut, kuman pun nggak ada. Tapi 3 detik kemudian keadaannya berubah 180 derajat Fahrenheit(?).

BRAAAKK!!! GROMPYAAANG!!! PRAAANG!! JGHEEEERR!!! IYEEEEIII(?)!!!

Tabrakan yang amat teramat sangat dahsyat— bahkan termasuk dalam hitungan lebay— terjadi di sana. 6 kelompok berisikan orang-orang yang tadi pada dikejer-kejer ama hantu bertemu dengan cara yang nggak enak di sana.

"Aduuuh..." Junpei merintih kesakitan karena badannya ditimpa Minato, Souji, Akihiko, dan Kanji. Kebayang nggak segimana sakitnya?

"Eh, kok kita pada lari ke arah yang sama semua, ya?" Kanji nanya tapi masih dengan nimpa si Junpei, malah dia ngerubah posisi jadi lebih santai, yang berarti tambah menyiksa si Junpei.

"Yah, kebetulan yang aneh... tapi aku jadi bisa langsung ngasih tau sesuatu ke kalian!" Tora bangun.

"Ngasih tau apa?!" Akihiko juga bangun, tapi menjadikan Junpei sebagai bantal duduk.

"Se... sebelum nanya tolong kalian berempat menyingkir dulu dari badan gwa.... gwa bisa mati kena gencet kalo gini terus!" pinta Junpei. Empat orang itu buru-buru menyingkir. Tora memulai penjelasannya, dibantu Fuuka dan Rise sekali-sekali.

"Jadi maksudmu, kita bisa melenyapkan mereka dengan Persona?" tanya Naoto serius. Tora ngangguk.

"Mau aja, sih... tapi, kita pada bawa evoker, nggak?" tanya Ken ke Junpei. Junpei nyengir.

"Tentu saja bawa! Tuh ada di atas meja!" Junpei menunjuk 8 butir -diinjek- maksud saya delapan buah evoker yang ada di atas meja.

"Emang, pistol itu buat apa?" tanya Chie bingung.

"Untuk manggil Persona. Caranya dengan menembakkannya ke kepala. Bukannya memang gitu caranya?" Yukari balik bertanya. Souji dkk mangap.

"Hah? Ekstrim banget! Kami cara manggilnya nggak repot-repot amat," jawab Yukiko. Investigation Squad buru-buru menyiapkan senjata masing-masing— Souji dengan pedang dua tangan yang secara kebetulan jadi hiasan di dinding, Yosuke dengan kunainya yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumah— buat jaga-jaga katanya, Chie dengan sepatunya yang emang udah melekat di kaki dari awal, Yukiko dengan kipasnya yang praktis untuk dibawa kemana-mana, Kanji dengan perisai besi yang dibawanya sejak ketemu poc—ng tadi, Rise yang nggak perlu senjata, Teddie— yang entah sejak kapan udah pake kostum beruang— dengan flail yang juga jadi hiasan dinding, dan Naoto dengan pistolnya yang selalu nempel di pinggang. S.E.E.S mangap.

"Senjata kalian aneh-aneh banget," celetuk Junpei. S.E.E.S buru-buru ngambil evoker mereka di atas meja, dan menyiapkan senjata masing-masing, Minato pedang satu tangan, Yukari panah, Junpei pedang dua tangan, Akihiko sarung tinju, Mitsuru pedang satu tangan, Fuuka nggak perlu senjata, Aigis— jarinya sendiri, Koromaru pisau di mulut, dan Ken tombak. Hantu-hantu itu muncul dari enam arah.

"Pertarungan dimulai!" kata Yosuke bersemangat. Minato mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya— yang bikin Investigation Squad pada bergidik.

"Persona!" teriaknya. "Ayo, Messiah!" dia men-summon Messiah. (bukan Orpheus Telos, soalnya aku belom dapet ituh Persona)

"Wow, keren!" Yosuke memuji. "Kalau begitu, begini lho cara kami manggil Persona," Yosuke langsung masang gayanya kalo mau manggil Persona— yang menurut author paling keren sedunia— dan menebas kartu di depannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. "Go, Susano-O!"

"He, ada cara gitu juga, ya," kata Mitsuru heran. Tau-tau Kunti musuh bebuyutannya yang punya kaki tadi nongol di depannya. "Ap— Arthemisia!" Mitsuru buru-buru memanggil Persona-nya dan meng-cast Bufudyne ke Kunti tersebut, yang sebelumnya udah kena Garudyne dari Yosuke. Begitu sang Kunti down (emang bisa?), Chie dan Yosuke langsung melancarkan all-out attack kepada makhluk tersebut.

"Yeah! Satu sudah musnah!" Chie bangga. Kuchisake Onna sekarang nyamperin Tora yang ada di deketnya.

"Loh! Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?!" katanya kaget. Serta-merta Tora membungkukkan badannya, dan men-summon Persona. (entah kenapa dia bisa) "Byakko!" dan kemudian meng-cast Agidyne. (bisa nggak? Bisa-bisain aja deh)

"Satu lagi berhasil dilenyapkan!" Tora kegirangan. Yang laen pada mangap.

"Eeh... kamu bisa manggil Persona juga, toh?" tanya Souji. Tora mengangguk, tapi kemudian menyadari sesuatu.

"Watch out! Belakangmu!" teriaknya. Souji noleh, di belakangnya ada Sundel Bolong yang ditembakin Naoto tadi. Rise langsung men-scan makhluk tsb.

"Senpai! Electricity! Itu kelemahannya!" seru Rise. Souji langsung memanggil Izanagi dan meng-cast Ziodyne.

"3 sudah musnah, tinggal 3 lagi!" kata Souji. Sekarang giliran Minato yang lagi behadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

"Oi, kamu udah bikin aku terlihat konyol di depan Aigis, nih ganjarannya!!" dan mayat idup tersebut langsung disamberin segala macam serangan— baik magic maupun fisik— yang dimiliki Messiah.

"2 lagi nih!" Minato memandang ke arah Ken yang lagi berhadapan sama Suster Ngesot.

"Kala-Nemi!" panggilnya, lalu meng-cast Hamaon ke suster tsb. Sang suster hilang seketika. "Yes! Tinggal 1 lagi!" Ken berpaling ke arah kelompoknya Junpei yang lagi.... mmhh....

....ngeroyokin Sadako!

Yukari, Junpei, dan Teddie bener-bener keasyikan ngeroyokin si Sadako satu ini. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhirnya, Junpai meng-cast Vorpal Blade ke itu makhluk.

"Yeah! Sudah semua!" dan dengan berakhirnya pertempuran mereka, lampu villa itu langsung idup lagi. Timing-nya pas banget....

"Berarti, mulai sekarang kita bisa liburan dengan tenang!" kata Kanji kesenangan. Lalu tertawa bersama yang lain.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian....

"Akhirnya kita pulang juga!" Chie mengangkat koper miliknya. Saat itu mereka sudah ada di halaman depan villa.

"Iya, ya, setelah kejadian yang kelewat aneh di hari pertama kita berada di sini..." Aigis menggumam. Yukiko baru mau ngucapin 'Daaah' ke Tora pas kucing itu malah loncat ke pelukannya.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Aku ikut. Nggak betah lagi berada di sini, apalagi sendirian," jawabnya. Yukiko langsung berjingkrak lebay saking senengnya.

"Aah, akhirnya ngucapin selamat tinggal juga dengan villa ini.... selamat tinggal Haunted Villa!" Junpei melambai ke arah villa itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mengawasi mereka dari jendela lantai 3, tempat segel itu pernah terbuka.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga!!! Ngerjain ini selama 4 hari, dari Kamis sampe Minggu dan itu membuat tanganku pegel!! Seremnya cuma di bagian ujungnya aja... hiks TT_TT****  
Yukiko suka kucing.... ide sinting yang tiba-tiba muncul dalem otak. Ternyata ini cerita nggak begitu panjang. Aku memang nggak bakat bikin one-shot yang panjang....  
Kalo udah baca, review atau kalo nggak 6 hantu yang ada di atas bakalan dateng tiap malem! -diinjek karna maksa-**


End file.
